You Belong With Anyone But Her
by Nerdy J Fics
Summary: Ginny hates to watch her best friend be in a bad relationship. Why can't Harry see he belongs with Ginny? Loosely inspired by Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me. Written for the Houses Competition.


**You Belong With Anyone But Her**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Bonus**

 **Prompt: Captain/Cheerleader AU**

 **Word count: 2137**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or You Belong With Me, sadly... But I put them on my Christmas list so maybe soon! :D**

* * *

"Cho, listen to me, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

I wrote in my notebook, pretending I couldn't hear the conversation I could obviously hear.

"You took it the wrong way, and you know it. I'd never be insensitive about something like that! If you're so torn up about it still, then why are we even..."

* * *

 _Tuesday, October 24th, 2017_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Well, Harry's on the phone with his clingy, dramatic girlfriend again. And she's pissed._ _ **Again**_ _. Remind me why they're dating? Sure, she's talented, smart, beautiful... But does any of that_ _ **really**_ _matter_ _?_

 _Okay, even I heard how stupid that sounded..._

* * *

He finally hung up, rubbing his forehead like he always does when he's upset.

"You look like you need some chocolate, my friend," I said, pushing his milkshake closer to him.

He gave me a bitter half smile, shaking his head.

"Thanks, Gin, but even chocolate isn't going to fix this mess."

I stared at him for a long moment, before proceeding to throw a spoon at his head.

"The heck, Gin?" Harry yelped, holding the point of contact.

"Nice reflexes," I commented, taking a slurp of my own milkshake. "And you can clearly take a hit. I can see why you're the captain of the football team."

He waved the spoon at me threateningly, his green eyes gleaming.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Please. You know I could take you any day of the week," I dismissed, grinning. "I could have made the team if it wasn't for that idiot of a coach who won't let girls play."

"Yeah, because _that's_ the reason..."

"You wanna go?" I demanded, pretending to be angry. In all honesty, I was actually just relieved he was smiling.

* * *

I was lying on my bed, singing (rather loudly and off key, might I add) the Weird Sisters single playing on the radio when I heard a tap on my window.

Instead of screaming or being at all startled, in other words, normal reactions to someone knocking on your bedroom window, I simply smiled and rolled off the bed.

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou, Romeo?" I said sarcastically, pulling up my window. "Wait, or is this a 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair' situation?"

A head of messy raven hair poked its way into my bedroom, the rest of Harry following shortly afterwards.

"Try, 'I really want to ignore my screwed up life'," he said, exhaustion clear in his voice, sitting on my floor promptly.

"Ah, yes. That does ring a bell," I nodded sagely. "Well, the wise Ginny Weasley is here to help, my dear friend, so shoot."

* * *

 _Wednesday, October 25th, 2017_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Well, Harry was over till one in the morning. There was a lot of chilling, but also a considerable amount of venting about Cho. They need to split up already, honestly. They aren't right for each other._

 _This isn't about my crush on Harry!_

 _It's not!_

 _I just want him to be happy, and he's clearly not with her._

 _That's it._

 _It's just about him._

 _Not me._

 _Him._

* * *

I wrinkled my nose, turning on my heel and trying to not stare at the familiar couple snogging by the computer lab. _Looks like somebody made up... By making out._

 _Gross._

* * *

"So, I noticed you and Cho seem to be back in tip-top relationship shape, huh?" I said, making an effort to sound somewhat cheerful. The two of us sat on a bench nearby.

Harry nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, we are. I apologized, and she seems to be okay now."

 _ **You**_ _apologized... Of course you did, you sweet dork._

"Well, at least you made up in time for the Halloween dance."

"True. We haven't had much time to think about the dance, what with the big game coming up on Friday. Coach has been running us ragged, and apparently the cheer squad hasn't had much rest either."

"Well, I may not be anywhere near a cheerleader, but I'll be sitting in the bleachers, cheering you on like always."

"I know you will, Gin. I can always count on you to do that."

"Aren't I fabulous?"

"Without a doubt."

* * *

 _Thursday, October 26th, 2017_

 _Dear diary,_

 _I'm getting a weird feeling about tomorrow. Maybe it's woman's intuition like Mom always talks about, I don't know, but the feeling... It isn't good. I'm worried for Harry in the game tomorrow. What if it has something to do with him?_

 _Or what if I'm just freaking out over a little stomach ache? That is very much possible._

 _Darn. Now I'm hungry..._

* * *

I threw my Algebra book on the floor, finally done with homework.

"I hate math, I hate math, I hate math, I hate math..." I muttered to myself, stretching out like a cat on my bed. My eyes drifted closed, only to snap open a moment later due to a noise from my phone.

 _Harry: Can I call you?_

 _Sure. Everything good?_

 _Not really. Not at all._

 _Okay. Want to meet at Floretescue's?_

 _I'll be there in ten minutes._

 _Kk_

I turned off my phone, tugged on my sneakers and a T-shirt with the Weird Sisters logo emblazoned on it, and headed out the door.

* * *

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, sliding into the booth across from my best friend.

He looked up, and I was startled to see his glasses. Harry had stopped wearing them back in middle school, so it was a bit disconterting to see them on his face again. A closer look confirmed why he was wearing them: the skin around his gorgeous... I mean, _average_ green eyes was puffy and red.

"Harry?"

"Cho... She's... She was with... She was with Finch-Fletchley," he stammered, staring at the tabletop.

"She was with him? You mean she was _with..._?"

The pained expression on his face was all I needed.

"Two chocolate milkshakes, and keep them coming," I called to the bored teenaged worker walking by.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Harry," I murmured, hugging him with one arm while awkwardly trying to grab my milkshake with the other. "You, of all people, don't deserve something like this..."

"I'm... I'm going home now," Harry said quietly, his eyes cast steadily on his empty glass.

"I'll walk with you. Someone needs to explain to Sirius what happened, and you're in no condition to do that again."

"Thank you, Ginny. You've always been such a good friend to me, really."

Something deep in my stomach clenched on hearing that.

"Yeah, well, you too..."

* * *

"Alright, Weasley number seven," Sirius said lowly. "What happened to put Harry in this state?"

I stroked the big, proud looking dog that laid beside me on the couch.

"Apparently, Cho cheated on him. Harry caught her making out with some lame kid no one likes. Someone not even half the man Harry is," I trailed off.

"That explains it, then," Sirius mused, glancing at the staircase his godson had dashed to the moment we arrived at his house.

"Speaking of which," I muttered, standing up, much to the dismay of the dog, "I have a cheerleader to destroy, if you'll excuse me."

Sirius smiled faintly at me, his eyes troubled.

"You know, I've always marked you as a good match for Harry? Better than that Chang girl, at least."

My heart palpated noticeably at this remark, and I'm certain my face was as red as a beet.

"Huh? Ah, you actually... But you couldn't... You don't... Well, do you now?" I stuttered, my face hitting the same shade as my ginger hair somewhere down the road.

Sirius laughed, shaking his head almost fondly at me.

"Go on. Exact your revenge for the both of us, since I can't exactly attack a teenage girl."

I grimaced, nodding firmly.

"Don't worry, I will. Don't tell Harry."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

I spent the next hour tracking down my prey. Luckily for me, it's a small town. Also luckily for me, my parents were always too busy dealing with the twins to check in my room. That would explain why I was so rarely in bed by curfew.

I stumbled upon a party on the north side of town, and recognized more than one person from school.

"I'll bet my mum's Butterball that she's in there," I grumbled. "No way would Cho Chang miss a big party."

Entering the grounds of this wild party was easier done than said, to be honest. I scaled the backyard fence without a hitch, and no one seemed to notice the new addition to their grand get-together.

Granted, I was noticing a considerable amount of alcohol, which may have contributed to the oblivious behavior of my classmates, as well as some people who most certainly were not in high school.

"This was... Really stupid," I muttered under my breath. "I'm a sophomore, for crap's sake! I'm not supposed to be here! Heck, I'm not supposed to be anywhere right now!"

I was realizing the immense idiocy of what I had done very quickly by this point.

"Ginny?"

 _And the hits just keep on coming._

I plastered on half of a fake smile (I couldn't be bothered to fake an entire smile for this guy), and turned in the direction of the voice.

"Dean," I said, "Didn't expect to see you here. How's life been?"

"It's looking up now," he grinned. "Sorry to be cliche, but what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

I rolled my eyes at that fully lame line, not caring if he saw.

"I'm here looking for Cho Chang, actually," I admitted. "Have you seen her around here?"

"Have I seen the most popular girl in the school? Let me think..."

"Dean, I'm being serious right now! Where is she?"

"She's over there, making out with some dude."

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

"Ginny, you did what?" Harry exclaimed, jaw practically dropping to the floor of the ice cream parlor.

"I... I may have crashed a party and proceeded to crush Cho?"

He rubbed his forehead, cringing visibly.

"Do I want to know why?"

"Hey, don't point fingers this way! She was... Well, she was making out with some guy," I ended slowly.

He flinched slightly, eyes squeezing tightly shut.

"I still don't think you should have gone to all that trouble... And gotten _into_ all that trouble... Just for me..."

I stuck my tongue out at him just as he opened his eyes.

"But please tell me you won?"

I grinned, pretending to be offended.

"In what world would I lose a fight to Cho Chang? Or to any girl in high heels, come to think of it?" I demanded.

Harry shook his head, a goofy smile on his face.

"That was sweet, Gin. Thanks. I'm sorry you got grounded for the whole breaking curfew thing though..."

I shrugged, drinking my milkshake.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I'll miss the game tonight, though."

Harry laughed unexpectedly, catching me way off guard.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I exclaimed.

"Of course you would be concerned about missing my game more than actually being grounded!"

"What can I say? I'm a gem."

* * *

I sat in my car for a long time after the game, thinking.

Just... Thinking.

About a lot of things.

The break-up.

The game.

Mostly Ginny.

 _Why are you thinking about Ginny so much these days, idiot? You just got out of a relationship with Cho! It's too soon!_

Reflecting, however, I came to the very jarring conclusion that this wasn't only a recent occurrence.

 _Oh, crap._

 _I'm in love with my best friend._

* * *

I was lying on my bed, as per usual, bored out of my skull, when a knock rang out over my window.

I rolled off the bed, quickly unlocking and sliding up the window.

"Harry, what the heck? I'm grounded, remember, stupid? If I get caught with you in here, I'll be in so much..."

"I love you, Ginny Weasley."

My heart may as well have stopped.

"What...what did you say?" I breathed, not daring to believe in this fantasy I had clearly created within my own head.

"I love you. It's way too soon for me to even think about another relationship right now, and I don't even know why I'm here, exactly, but, uh, I made this discovery in the parking lot, so I thought I'd share it, and..."

"I love you, too, Harry Potter."

We both kind of stared at each other for way too long, cheeks flaming, before he awkwardly scratched his head and climbed out the window once more.

As for me?

I was standing there, a crazy smile on my face, for the next half hour.

* * *

I had the biggest smile all the way home, and as I fell asleep, I thought about how happy I was going to try to make Ginny Weasley.

* * *

 **A/N Hey hey y'all! It's Nerdy J dropping in with an author's note! Do you want a part two? Want to know what happens next to our adorable couple? Let me know in that little ole box below! It takes less than a minute to make my day, and keep the stories coming! :D**


End file.
